My Beloved
by Itoshii hana Maylia Intusha
Summary: Inuyasha is the popular, sexy guy of Jewel High boarding school. When he gets a bet that he can't get the new girl, Kagome to fall for him, he accepts. The only problem is ; Inuyasha and Kagome aren't the best of friends..


A fairly insane author who just had an extra large dose of sugar, plus a little prick - well, fully fledged thorn of inspiration - equals a Maylia fanfiction! Enjoy!   
  
Here's the summary: Inuyasha is the popular, sexy guy of Jewel High boarding school. When he gets a bet that he can't get the new girl, Kagome to fall for him, he accepts. Feh, He thinks, I'll hurry and get this over with. But is he really just doing it for a popularity boost? Or will it turn out to be something more?  
  
I really hope you give this story a chance. As far as I know, there will be no lemons. Well, er..Atleast I doubt there will be..Anyway, enough talk! Read! nudges you to first chapter  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha..Hence the word FAN in fanfiction.

Chapter one - New destinations  
  
15 year old Kagome Higurashi stood at the window, looking at the cloud filled sky.  
  
Rain poured down heavily, and crackles of thunder were heard, and streaks of lighting reached down to the ground somewhere in the distance. Wind flew down the block, and the sounds of leaves rustling came soon after.  
  
Kagome sighed and casually shifted her eyes to the clock that read 7:00, indicating that she'd be leaving to her new boarding school soon, which was about a day away from where she lived.  
  
Ugh, how she loathed the profile she heard of about that place. It was called Jewel High, and was full of rich, snotty preps. One thing Kagome hated more than the school.  
  
Kagome planted a scowl on her face as she looked in the mirror at the uniform she was to wear. It looked absolutely horrid..  
  
She had to wear a navy skirt and ruffled shirt with white streaks. The skirt went up considerably higher than she pleased, and the shirt clung to her skin so hard she thought she might choke!  
  
She really didn't want to go to boarding school, but her mother insisted. 'This is once in a lifetime!' She said, 'You'll be the best dancer in the school!'  
  
Yes, it was indeed true Kagome had skill in the art of dancing - quite alot of skill at that, and also had a bit of talent in acting and singing.  
  
She had volunteered to sing in her schools choir for years now, as well as drama club and being a dancing instructor.  
  
She sighed and bowed her head, her raven bangs dangling loosely in the air. Going to boarding school meant not mom, no grand father, no brother (which was the only good part), and developing new friends. Of course, she had mixed emotions of sadness, anxiousness, and excitement all blended together - it's a common emotion.  
  
Soft creaks were heard on the wooden floor. Kagome shifted her honey-brown eyes to her mother, who was supressing hot, wet tears. She clutched a jacket in her hands, and walked up to Kagome.  
  
"Put this on." She said, smiling. "It'll keep you warm."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Thanks, mom." She said, taking the jacket and putting it on. The jacket would come of no use to her since she was riding the bus, but she could understand her mother was having a hard time with the abrupt situation, and she just wanted to make sure she'd be ok.  
  
Her mom put her in an embrace. "I'll miss you, Kagome." She said, letting the tears fall with a proud smile on her face.  
  
Kagome returned the embrace and pat her mother's shoulder comfortingly. "I'll miss you too, mom."   
  
Her grandfather and brother entered the room afterwards, and they all said their goodbyes. Even her younger sibling, Souta, was being polite at this time, which was a real shocker since he was usually a total goof.  
  
A blue bus pulled up infront of the house and the horn beeped loudly.  
  
Her family helped her carry her luggage to the bus, and they all casted their last goodbye glance at Kagome, and vis-versa.   
  
"Ja ne." She said as the door closed, and the bus sped away.  
  
Kagome walked down the isle, feeling a bit awkward. The bus was completely crowded, and only a few seats remained vacent. There must of atleast been atleast 90 people!  
  
"Over here!" A girl said, patting the seat.  
  
Kagome smiled and took a seat. "Arigato," She said, "I wasn't sure I'd ever find a place to sit!"  
  
The girl smiled. "No problem," She said, "This is only the first bus. There are others that are on their way to the school, too. But enough about that, what's your name?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Sango." She held her hand out. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Kagome shook her hand happily. "Ditto."  
  
"So, what kind of classes are you taking?"   
  
"Dancing, acting, and possibly singing."   
  
Sango smiled. "That's cool. I'm here to be a poet, and actor."   
  
"Great! That mean's we'll be having a class together." Kagome smiled.  
  
Sango nodded happily.  
  
"OW!" Kagome squeaked as she was hit in the head with a rubber band. She turned around in her seat, shifting her eyes from person to person accusingly.  
  
A guy with a black pony tail and deep, blue eyes chuckled. He wore a white T-shirt, black pants, and boots. Obviously the uniform.  
  
Kagome turned away from him, not wanting to get into trouble in the first five minutes. "Who is that?" She asked.  
  
Sango frowned. "That's Kouga," She said, "He's such a flirt. TOO much of a flirt."  
  
Someone tapped Sango's shoulder.   
  
"Don't forget me, Sango-san." He said, grinning cheesily.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes in response. "This is Miroku." She leaned towards to Kagome, cupping her hand over her cheek and whispered into Kagome's ear. "Don't bend over when Miroku's near. It's not a smart thing to do."  
  
Kagome giggled. The drive went smoothly. That is, until the bus stopped to take a rest. Then it got ugly.  
  
Keh, this chapter was a bit short - but it was just the prolouge, and it will get longer. But I need inspiration first - and what better way to inspire me than to review? Ja for now!


End file.
